


Droplets

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Raph is a good brother, Turtlecest, episode reference Parasitica, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Leo are stuck waiting out a heavy rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thunder cracked above the city, lightning slashed across the dark sky, and rain poured down in cold, fat drops. The rooftop puddles splashed beneath Raphael’s feet as he trailed through them, his upper body bent forward a little to compensate for the extra weight on his shell.

“I told you I could walk,” Leonardo protested for the umpteenth time. 

His arms loose around his younger brother’s neck, he would have slid off if not for Raph’s hands holding tight to his legs straddled on either side of his body.

“Tch,” Raph snorted, refusing to stop. “You can’t even move without limping, Leo. You’ll just slow us down.”

“Yeah, like you’re moving so quickly this way,” Leo replied sarcastically. They were both completely soaked and shivering. He had to envy Michelangelo and Donatello who were dry and warm in the lair deep below ground. “Let’s at least find somewhere to wait out the storm before we freeze or something. The sewers will be completely flooded by now, anyway.”

Squinting through the drops they spotted an abandoned apartment building. Some of the windows were boarded up while others were just broken glass. 

Raph dropped them down onto the fire escape, which creaked and swayed a bit beneath their weight, and let Leo slide off his shell. Slowly he reached his arm into the hole in the glass, released the lock with an audible click, and then heaved the window up enough for them to gain access.

Leo grabbed onto the windowsill and hopped inside; a wince twisted his features as he landed on his sore left ankle. Raph followed and slid his arm behind his brother’s shell to support him as they made their way to the far wall.

The apartment itself was incredibly small, as most of New York’s poorer habitations were, and almost completely bare. The only things left were the remnants of a broken coffee table, a couple of holey curtains that were just barely clinging to the rod, and an army of dustbunnies. 

“So, how many cockroaches do you think live here?” Leo asked innocently, trying not to smirk.

Raph’s hold on him immediately tightened, wide green eyes darting around them frantically trying to see in the dim room. “None! Shut up!” 

The blue eyed turtle chuckled. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist. Ow!” He hissed when Raph sat him down harder than necessary. “Geez, I said sorry!”

“Dork. Let me see your ankle.” 

Raph plopped down in front of Leo and picked up his foot. He cradled it on his lap and ghosted his fingers over the joint applying varying degrees of pressure. His attention alternated between watching what he was doing and Leo’s face, trying to judge by his expressions of pain just how bad the injury was.

“I don’t think it’s broken. Just a bad sprain.”

Leo nodded, smiling a bit in relief. “That’ll make it easier to get home once the rain lets up a little. Thanks, Raph.”

The younger terrapin shrugged off the gratitude. He released Leo’s foot and stood to go to the window. Leo pulled out his t-phone and dialed Donnie’s number. By the time he was done assuring his genius brother that he and Raph were fine, they didn’t need backup, and they’d be home soon, he was shivering even worse than before.

The water had begun to dry on his skin, cold seeping in and making him extremely sleepy. It wasn’t chilly enough that his animal instincts would insist on hibernation, but at the same time even falling into a light asleep probably wasn’t the best choice.

Leo removed his katana and laid them on the floor with his phone then raised his eyes to the other turtle. The illuminations from neighboring buildings along with the lightning flashes were enough to see that Raph, though still facing away from him, was clearly shivering, too.

“You’re cold,” he observed.

“Well thank you, Captain Obvious,” Raphael retorted. “What would I do without your fantastic observation skills?”

Leo rolled his eyes, unimpressed with his brother’s sarcasm. “Grab the curtain and get your shell over here, dumbass.”

“Yes, Oh Great Leader. I’m pleased to serve your every whim.”

Raph grabbed the remains of what was once a cream colored and probably nice curtain and gave a hard yank. The metal rings flew in all directions as the curtain tumbled down into his arms, and a cloud of gray dust hit him right in the face.

His nose wiggled and scrunched up. “Achoo!”

Leo snorted a laugh. 

Raph growled and stomped over, dumping the fabric in front of him. “Here’s your damn curtain.” His hands then furiously went to work brushing himself off with a disgusted expression.

“Thanks, bro,” Leo smiled pleasantly, earning him another annoyed grunt in response. 

He took hold of the fabric and whipped his arms hard to shake it out. Even more dust took to the air and zeroed in on his brother with amazing accuracy.

“Achoo! Achoo!” Raphael backpedalled, waving in front of his face like he was trying to bat away an insect. “Damn it, Leo!”

“Oops,” Leo laughed. “Sorry.”

When he was satisfied that as much dust as possible was off he wrapped the curtain behind and around himself like a blanket. Holding one side open he looked up at the other turtle expectantly.

“No. No way,” Raph shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding. I’m not getting in there with you.”

Leo arched an eyeridge. “Why not? It’s freezing in here. We can get warm together.”

“That rag isn’t going to make us warm.”

“It’ll be much warmer than without it. Come on, stop being a big baby and get in here.”

Raph sighed, laid his twin sai on the floor with Leo’s double katana, and sat down beside him. Grumbling under his breath he took the offered half of the curtain and wrapped it behind himself as well. Only to stiffen up as his brother inched closer so their sides were pressed together.

“What the hell, Leo? You want to cuddle now?”

“That’s right, Raph. I want you to hold me and tell me how much you love me.” Leo clasped his hands together and dramatically batted his eyes.

“Ugh, don’t make that face. It reminds me of Donnie when April’s around.”

Leo laughed. “He is pretty obsessed with her sometimes.”

“Like you’re one to talk, Leo. I seem to remember you attempting to show off for a certain annoying and bitchy Kunoichi.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I,” Leo deadpanned.

Raph grinned. “Nope.”

Outside the storm raged on. Rain poured in through the open window to soak the already damaged floor even further. Just the sound of the water made Leo cold again as a shiver ran through his body. He stilled in surprise when Raph’s arm slowly moved up behind him to curl around his shoulders. Grateful and unwilling to spoil the act of kindness, Leo remained silent as he leaned into his brother’s side.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Whatever. I told you I can understand how you’d find Karai hot.”

“No, not that. Sorry we’re stuck here.” 

Raph smirked. “Well it is your fault,” he acknowledged. “Imagine: Perfect Fearless Leader Leo spraining his ankle while fighting a few weak punks.”

Leo huffed. “For the record I’m hardly perfect, and I’m never fearless. I’m afraid all the time.”

“Yeah, right. What could you possibly be afraid of?”

“Failing all of you for starters. But also being trapped inside my own body.”

Raph pulled back a little, looking at him with a raised eyeridge. “What, you mean like being possessed or something?”

“Exactly,” Leo nodded. “Remember when I was stung by that mutated wasp, then became obsessed with taking care of its egg? I knew what I was doing but I couldn’t stop myself. You must have felt the same way after I infected you.”

“Oh, right,” Raph shuddered. “That was the freakiest thing we’ve ever dealt with. Possessed and almost eaten by mutant bugs.” He fell silent for a second. “There, uh, was one thing I kind of liked about that whole thing, though.”

“What?” Leo smiled. “Was it when I pummeled Mikey with a mop?”

Raph laughed. “Okay two things. There was that. And, well, even though you only did it to infect me, I sort of liked it when you bit me.”

Leo immediately flushed. “Raph…”

“Though I have to say I’m a little jealous of Donnie. After all you got me in the arm, but you bit him here.” He lifted his other hand, fingers brushing lightly over the slope between Leo’s neck and shoulder. “A little more intimate, don’t you think?”

“I was possessed, Raphael. I hardly doubt I was trying to be--”

Leo’s indignant protest died as Raph’s mouth touching his own.

It was the softest of kisses, barely a brush of mouths, but it sent a wave of emotions so fast through Leo’s body that he gasped. Pleased with the reaction Raph shifted closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched and slid against each other causing both turtles to moan at the new and arousing feeling. 

“Leo…” Raph panted huskily as he broke the kiss, trailing his lips down to his brother’s neck.

Leo tilted his head back for Raph’s mouth as he kissed and licked over his skin. His hand touched his brother’s plastron and slid down, tracing over grooves and his belt, then down between his legs to the telltale bulge in the slit that hid his dick from view.

With one last kiss to Leo’s neck Raph sat back against the wall and spread his legs further, his erection eagerly sliding free into the other turtle’s waiting hand. “That’s it, Leo, touch me,” he encouraged with a low, sexy churr. “Come on.”

Leo encased the thick appendage in his hand and gave an experimental jerk. Raph’s hips bucked, eager for more as another curse tumbled passed his lips.

Leo wasn’t new to masturbation. He’d had touched himself many times before, but doing the same to his brother was almost like a high. He had complete control over Raph’s pleasure and like a puppet on a string, he wasted no time learning to control and manipulate.

If Leo tightened his fingers just a bit and twisted his hand on the upstroke, Raph’s hips would buck so hard his butt came off the floor. If Leo rubbed his thumb over the tip just right, droplets of precome leaked out. If he used two hands, one caressing the length while the other kneaded the base of Raph’s cock, his brother would conduct a symphony of moans and churrs and curses as his thighs trembled.

It was fascinating as well as incredibly arousing. Leo’s own cock had long since emerged from his own protective sheath. Fully erect and throbbing with need, droplets of his own precome smeared his plastron in obscene trails.

Raph’s hand reached up to cup the back of Leo’s head, fingers tangling in his mask tails. “Leo… ugh, fuck. Lick me.”

Leo’s already flushed face heated up even more. “R-Raph.”

“Please. Wanna know what it feels like.”

Giving a slight, nervous nod and careful with his sprained ankle, Leo slowly shifted down. Raph’s fingers remained on his head, not pushing or directing him, just holding on. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him as he leaned closer. Tentatively Leo laid the flat of his tongue on the base of Raph’s thick, leaky cock and slowly dragged it up to the tip.

Above him his brother gasped and shivered. “Leo! Shit. Oh, shit. Again. Please!”

Encouraged Leo slid his tongue up and down the length like he was licking an icepop. He gathered the bitter precome on his tongue, then after a moment’s hesitation, took the head of Raph’s dick into the warmth of his mouth and sucked.

The result was instantaneous. Raph cried out as he came, splashing onto Leo’s tongue in thick, white ropes. Leo choked and immediately backed off, the remainder of his brother’s release squirting him in the face.

Panting hard, Raph roughly tugged Leo up. His tongue hungrily lapped at the mess on Leo’s cheeks and chin then kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Leo’s mouth.

Overrun with lust but still surprisingly careful of Leo’s injured ankle, Raph broke away and guided the other turtle back onto his shell. His hand sought out and encased Leo’s throbbing dick, pumping hard and fast as he kissed and licked his way down his brother’s plastron. Leo grunted under the attention and raised himself up on his bent elbows to watch. 

He released a loud moan when Raph’s warm mouth encased his erection. The red, torn tails of his mask fell over his shoulder and swayed back and forth as his head immediately started to bob. Raph sucked hard as he went down and rubbed the flat of his tongue against the underside as he came back up, his fingers kneading the base of Leo’s dick that his mouth couldn’t reach without choking.

Leo’s arms gave out and he fell back, panting and cursing up towards the ceiling as his hips attempted to rock beneath his brother’s strong grip on his thighs.

“Raph… oh, god. Fuck!”

Leo’s world turned white for a moment as he hit his release. Raph backed off a bit but not completely, leaving a little of Leo’s cock in his mouth as he swallowed all he was given. When Leo was finished he pulled off with a wet pop; a line of saliva trailed from his lips to the soaking wet head of Leo’s softening length.

Gasping, Leo tugged Raph up his body to lie on top of him. The two brothers held each other, tiredly nuzzling and kissing as they emitted soft, satisfied churrs.

After a little while Raph raised his head to look towards the window. “Looks like the rain is letting up.”

“That’s good. We’ll be able to leave soon,” Leo replied, his fingers tracing random patterns on his brother’s shell.

“Yeah. When we get home we can get Donnie to look at that sprain of yours.” Raph smirked down at him. “And then I’m going to fuck you so hard, your ankle won’t be the only thing making you limp tomorrow.”

Leo smiled and leaned up, licking at the corner of Raph’s mouth. “Your room or mine?”


End file.
